Saber Marionette NT
by pianocelloconducting
Summary: Written by several of us in an RPG. Story takes place after SMJ Again but before SMJ to X. Ever wondered what really happened to Marine? Oh and ...'NT' stands for 'New Texas'.


fanfiction Saber Marionette NT 

by 

piano_cello_conducting 

This fanfic is a result of an RPG that I ran. The story takes place after SMJ Again and before SMJ to X. Among some of the interesting things covered are the story of what actually happened to Marine. As a major proportion of the content here were written by different people, credit should also be given to: 

beautiful_marine_blue = Marine 

sugoi_bloodberry = Bloodberry 

Kenchobi = Faust 

luna_inverse_from_hell = Tiger 

Edward_tivurusky_4th = Lime. 

As for me, I played Otaru. And just to keep the legal folks happy, the characters of Saber Marionette do not belong to me and I do not make any profit from this. 

Saber Marionette: NT (Chapter 1) 

Otaru Mamiya sighed. 

The sound of water. 

It was raining plasma rain outside. He was taking shelter in an abandoned warehouse. Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry were taking shelter with him. The Saber Dolls, Tiger, Luchs and Panther were also there. Hanagata was also there but for once, he wasn't hitting on Otaru. He looked downfaced. In fact, everyone looked worried. Of course everyone was worried. He should have seen it coming. He should have guessed that there was an ulterior motive for President Joy to invite them over to New Texas as "Ambassadors of Peace." One of the major political leaders had been assassinated and the blame had been placed on Otaru and the marionnetes. According to the official press of New Texas, it was an attempt by Japoness to "instigate hostilities with New Texas." And it looked like New Texas might be making plans to go to war with Japoness unless... 

Unless Otaru could expose the truth and stop mindless bloodshed. 

But what could he do? 

They were now hunted fugitives in New Texas. There was a body of water between New Texas and Japoness and he couldn't possibly get a ship back as there were wanted posters of him and his marionettes everywhere. In fact, Otaru had on more than one occasion stopped the marionettes from fighting for fear of hurting innocent people. According to him, the correct thing to do was expose President Joy and leave innocent civilians alone. 

****************** 

President Joy was smoking a cigar and sitting in his office. A smile of contentment was plastered on his face as he congratulated himself for his latest plan. Of course, what a brilliant plan! Opinion polls clearly showed that he was going to lose the reelection so what better plan than to find an excuse to start a war. With that, people will only have no choice but to rally against him against those "hostile folks from Japoness." He could only feel pity for Otaru and his marionettes as they were made sacrificial lambs for his cause and would be tried as war criminals if caught. 

******************* 

Not too far from the capitol city, there was a factory in New Texas. The sounds of machinery could be heard throughout the night. 

President Joy had left his office to come and inspect the androids being constructed. They were made of liquid metal and were considered a "lethal fighting force." 

He smiled to himself and muttered, "Dead people tell no lies." 

************** 

Back in Japoness, Lorelei had been working all night on the body of a marionette. While many of its circuits had been damaged, the damage was only temporary and repairable. She looked content as she examined the body of Marine. "It's okay, my dear, you should be able to function as normal soon." 

It's okay, my dear, you should be able to function as normal soon. Marine heard this voice in the darkness. What was going on? 

Am I dead? Is this a dream? 

She looked around her. There was darkness everywhere and she was sitting in the middle of it. A long distance away she could see the ocean. She smiled. Hmm... umi, umio, Marine. That's who I am. She looked and saw four figures. One had blue hair, one purple, 

one red, and one was much different from the others. Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, and Otaru. Otaru had always been nice to her. 

She was destined to die. Her maiden circuits start to break when they worked together, yet he had tried to come up with ideas to keep from sacrificing herself. Why was the ocean so far away? Why all the darkness? When Tiger's circuit was being fixed, she was fixed on a memory. A sad memory and a sad existence... This was different. 

Marine thought about Lime trying to save her. A pool with an image of Lorelei appeared in front of Marine. She saw Lorelei working non-stop through the night. Marine then saw all of her friends huddled cold and hungry. They must need me, Marine thought. She looked at the surroundings. They seem strangely familiar. I wasn't made in Japoness. I wonder... 

Marine tried to relax. It would be a while before she would be able to do anything. I must be needed again. Somehow this time I need to find a cure for my maiden circuit disability. That is the only way I can guarantee that I'll survive long enough to help. She 

knew of one person that could help her. Dr. Hess...I'll have to find him after I find my friends... 

Marine relaxed and thought of a plan as Lorelei continued to rebuild the body that lay before her. 

Lorelei looked down at the unconcious marionette. "I see, that is the only way to restore her completely." Lorelei made a few quick phone calls. No answers, only more questions. 

The marionette started to wake. Lorelei quickly closed Marine's cover. "My friends..." Marine could barely move. She felt very heavy. Her head felt like it was spinning. "Lorelei, thank you." Lorelei had a worried expression on her face. 

Marine looked at her. "I've got to go soon. Lime and the others need my help." 

"You are in no condition to go anywhere," said Lorelei. 

Marine sat up fully. "Then let me take either Baiko or Tomasaburo with me. I need to help them as much as I can before my maiden circuits break." 

Lorelei shrugged. There was no stopping Marine, short of taking her back apart. "I guess you can go under those conditions. I know you want to find Dr. Hess, so take this radio. I can call you when I find him." 

Marine looked at Lorelei. I must have been talking in my sleep, she thought. Marine slowly got up off the operating table and started making preparations. 

Marine took her supplies and inched into the machine. I was unusual... she didn't know what else to call it. She moved about silently because she was sneaking off in the middle of the night. Hopefully this will get me to my friends soon, Marine thought. She didn't 

want to risk any more of her friends, so she was leaving without her assigned escort. 

Sorry Lorelei... 

Marine headed into the water and disappeared into the distance. 

Tamasaburo and Baiko observed Marine from a distance. They never smiled and their faces often seemed expressionless. 

"Do you think that she's doing the right thing?" 

"Whatever is best." 

Marine faded into the distance.... 

************************** 

"You know you shouldn't have drunk too much last night." 

Cherry was berating Bloodberry who still looked like she needed more sleep. 

The events of the past few days were coming back to Otaru's head. They had been chased around by federal agents of New Texas and strange-looking marionettes. They had been forced to look around for food. They were also fortunate enough to find strangers occasionally who were kind enough to offer them some food and a place to stay for the night, because in their own words, "They didn't believe President Joy's crap." 

***************** 

From a distance, he saw the glint of endless neon light and gaudy signboards. It looked like a mecca for those seeking fun. Casinos and shopping complexes were everywhere. It looked their their journey to the capitol city might have finally ended. 

Large signs. People chanting. Demonstrations. Otaru read carefully the signs at the motley group of people marching in front of him. They had banners like 'NO MORE WAR', 'LOVE AND PEACE' and 'MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR'. 

"Hmmm....looks like not everyone in New Texas is supportive of President Joy's eagerness to push the nation into hostilities with Japoness." 

"True. True." Cherry nodded her head in agreement with Otaru. Otaru smiled at her. She was always the smart one, he wistfully thought to himself. 

"Otaru, Otaru-kun. Let's go to the casino. It will be fun." Hanagata was tugging at Otaru's left arm like a little child begging for candy. 

"Hmmm...I don't know." 

"Please. Please. Can we all go?" 

Otaru looked as Hanagata's fake moustache twitched. "I suppose it should be okay for a while. Just make sure you keep your disguise on, okay?" 

*************** 

A man was wandering around the streets of New Texas; he was a man who used to be hated and feared. Why he was wandering in New Texas was not clear but he obviously knew something that others might not know. 

Faust had been away for a while, the group had been having fun in the wonderful Casinos of New Texas but he was attending more serious business. 

He had reason to believe that the president's reasons behind the entire plot were much deeper than what was obvious. Why the marionettes? Yes, they were some kind of celebrity but was he developing a new kind of circuit for his own liquid metal androids and had a plot to destroy all Otome circuits? Was some part of the Mesopotamia's Artificial Intelligence salvaged and was being used for more evil purposes? 

******************* 

Otaru was deep in thought while everyone was busy having fun. Several names kept popping into his head. 

Faust. Was he a friend or foe? 

Otaru remembered the dark days when Gartland and Japoness were at war. Faust was the person who showed no compasion and delighted in the sufferings of others. He was directly and indirectly responsible for the death of thousands. But he was a changed man now, wasn't he? According to Luchs, he had shown a lot of remorse over a lot of things he had done. Whereas in the past he had often abused his own marionettes he now showed a lot of care and concern over their welfare. Which was why the Saber Dolls were with him trying to learn how to fit better into society. 

Marine. Was she alive? After saving Terra Two, Marine had been in Lorelei's labs. Her circuits had been damaged but the last time Otaru had seen Lorelei, she had assured him that she could get Marine back to normal again. Where was she now? Otaru could only pray that she was okay now. 

******************** 

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! I lost again!" 

Hanagata's cry jolted Otaru from his thoughts. He sighed and went over to see how everyone was doing. 

Marine heard a loud cry through the casino. She ran over to see... Hanagata. Marine ducked behind a plant before he could see her. 

Lorelei had told Marine over the talk box that Hess was somewhere to be found in the vicinity. If I can only get him to permanently fix my circuits, she thought. It was risky; it might not even be possible. Marine was worried that she might not have much time left otherwise. For some reason, Marine felt driven to this casino over any of the other casinos or hotels. 

She looked over and saw Cherry and Bloodberry arguing. 

Lime looked confused. Yes, Marine was still somehow attached to the other marionettes through her maiden circuits. She travelled to help them. The question is: should she give up her search for a cure now to help them sooner, or should she risk not helping them now for the opportunity to help them later. 

She did know one thing: Lorelei was holding something back. Her voice was relaxed when she told Marine where Hess was. Lorelei had found out something that she wasn't willing to share yet. Something big... 

Just then, Marine thought she saw Dr. Hess walk by, but she was distracted by a voice close to her. It had to be Otaru. She hid behind the plants. She was no longer afraid of Otaru, but she hadn't made up her mind as to what to do yet. 

***************** 

New Texas had its own secret center intelligence agency. Supposedly established when Gartland was invading other countries, its supposed aims were to "collect information for the patriotic purposes of defending the beloved soil of New Texas". In truth though, its aims were far less noble. 

President Joy was chairing one such private meeting with members of an elite 'counter-espionage and anti-terrorism' team. It didn't seemas though they were protecting New Texas from terrorism, but more formenting trouble. 

"With her three maiden circuits, you've all heard how powerful Marine, a single marionette can be. Now suppose..." He started to draw a diagram on the dimlly-lit board. "...we now have six marionettes running loose with 6 maiden circuits.." He paused for 

effect as realization dawned on the members of the room. "....imagine the power we can harness with 6 maiden circuits." 

On the board were the names of Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, Tiger, Luchs and Panther.... 

************************* 

"You look bored." Otaru asked sincerely as Cherry was fidgeting from table to table. 

"Blackjack, roulette, poker....doesn't anyone play mahjong?" 

"Not in New Texas but back home in Japoness." 

Cherry sighed as she walked around. 

Bloodberry and Otaru's eyes met. It seemed like an eternity. The sound of money jingling, dice rolling, cards shuffling in the background did not seem to matter. Without either one knowing, something just happened. Perhaps it was Bloodberry, perhaps it was Otaru, perhaps it was both of them but something seem to happen. Their heads drew nearer and their lips drew closer. And closer and closer....... 

"WHAT'CHA DOING?" 

Lime's head suddenly popped out innocently in the middle of the Bloodberry and Otaru. Smiling mischeviously and looking full of curiousity, Lime was grinning from head to toe. 

"C'mon, you two. Tell me, tell me! I want to know what you are doing! I want to try too!" 

Bloodberry did not seem pleased...... 

****************************** 

Marine laughed out loud as she saw the whole incident. She realized that she could be heard and quickly ran off to another part of the casino. Hopefully they didn't see her... 

It was funny to see that the group was still the same. Marine knew that Bloodberry was going to be mad at Lime and Lime wouldn't know why. It did seem that Bloodberry had lightened up to Lime though. Marine could see Cherry, Panther, and Luchs standing together discussing something, but she couldn't tell what. Where was Tiger? 

Hanagata walked by, and Marine quickly hid behind the bar. 

Marine looked up. One of the lifeless marionettes was tending the bar. "If only we could get maiden circuits for them." Marine's head began to pound. Hmm.. maybe this is an effect of being back where I was created, Marine thought. 

******************* 

"We have another one here. It looks like she survived and she's back in New Texas. That means we have a total of 9 maiden circuits altogether in this room." 

One of the workers busy operating one of the gambling tables was talking into some kind of walkie-talkie to the New Texas Central Intelligence Agency. He listened carefully as he received his instructions on what he should do. He nodded as he eyed Marine in one corner who was watching the others even though they were unaware of her presence. 

"Hmmmm..." His eyes wandered to Cherry and Panther and Luchs. "Hmmm....." 

Secret agents of the New Texas' Central Intelligence Agency: Highly trained and very skilled at what they were doing. Always got the job done no matter what the job was. 

Jan Vincent, one of the workers at the casino slowly stuffed his walkie-talkie back into his wallet. Yes, he was one of the premier agents of the Intelligence Agency working undercover as a casino worker and he always got the job done no matter what happened. 

He felt kind of puzzled when President Joy had asked a human like him to do the job rather than asking one of the other marionettes which he saw around the casino. All he remembered was President Joy saying something about "without a maiden circuit, marionettes are useless." 

Or something like that. 

He approached one of the marionettes who had wandered off by herself. Maybe she was just curious and just wanted to explore the surroundings. But he had heard of how well she fought. He also vaguedly remembered some of the other marionettes calling her "Tiger". 

Or something like that. 

Tiger stiffened when she felt something shaped like a pistol poking her back. Should she fight? Or should she just wait and see what happened next? 

Jan whispered softly into Tiger's ear as he continued prodding her back firmly with the pistol,"Just walk slowly in front. The President's very interested in something that you have..." 

Visions seems to fill Marine's head. Could these be old memories? She doubted it. Why would she have been woken up once and then put into the capsule under the sea. But still... where were these visions coming from? 

Marine walked quickly from the bar, thinking about these things. She heard a faint clicking sound near her. She spun around to see Tiger's back and a man behind her. Marine knew that Tiger would not spend time around any man other than Faust. She truly loved him... Marine grabbed a nearby glass and threw it at the man's head. The man was startled at this. Now what would happen? Marine thought. 

Click! 

There was a soft snap of his fingers. While Marine did not know Tiger too well as she knew Lime, she still felt that she had to help and she had earlier thrown a nearby glass at the man's head, hoping to distract him. The glass had of course missed but she had 

managed to catch his attention. 

Marine felt something prodding her back. There were several men dressed in black and they were pointing their guns at her from behind. 

Tiger turned and saw Marine. "Marine...what are you doing....." 

"Hush. Just keep walking," Jan roughly beckoned Tiger while continuing to prod her with his gun. 

A hundred thoughts seem to spin around Tiger's head. 

What is Marine doing here? What should we do? We don't want to attract too much attention, do we? But..... 

Realization hit her as she continued thinking. But what do these people want? What do they mean by dissection? Should I try to find out first as to what is going on? What.... 

With a look of resignation, Tiger continued walking.... 

********************** 

Hanagata was clinging all around Otaru trying to get him to join him at the roulette machines. Otaru was however deep in thought and paid no attention to him. He looked at his watch. We've spent too much time. I wonder if we should get moving? 

************** 

"OTARU DAISUKI!!!" 

"Otaru is mine!" 

Lime and Hanagata were fighting as usual in one corner. Besides them people were playing roulette and blackjack and couldn't be bothered with those two squabbling characters. Otaru downed his glass of juice and sighed. He decided to ignore those two when he saw Cherry sauntering out of the Games Room; out of the casino and going 

somewhere. He wondered whether he should follow her. 

********************* 

Marine started to cough very loudly and continuously. She felt the tip of the gun being pressed further into her back. "Shut up, you can't be choking," the man said. 

Marine grabbed where her heart would be. "My heart is beating so hard it hurts!" Marine dropped to the ground, barely hitting her head on the man's foot. She looked to the side and saw Dr. Hess watching. So he is here, she thought. Marine felt a slight pounding in 

her circuits. They were starting to react again. I'm lucky I've gotten this far before they started to work against each other. 

The pain wasn't bad, but Marine acted like it was. The man looked down on her. He was glaring... 

*************** 

Bloodberry finished her game of roulette. She heard Lime squabbling with Hanagata. Bloodberry walked over to Hanako and hit him in the stomach, sending him to the other end of the room. She patted Lime's head and then looked for Otaru. 

"Lime, let's go look for Otaru." 

Lime was Bloodberry's friend even though she was still competition. They sometimes fought over Otaru. Kind of like siblings. They cared for each other but never cease to drive each other crazy. 

Bloodberry stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Lime. "We're too much out in the open." 

Lime looked at Bloodberry, 

"Huh?" Bloodberry looked down at Lime, "Something important is going on right now." Lime looked around, curious as always. 

Darkness. Sudden darkness. 

"We are experiencing a sudden power shortage in the casino. Patrons are asked to leave orderly. We appreciate your business and we hope to see you again." a monotonous voice announced while groans of disappointment from eager gamblers were heard. This was punctuated by the sound of footsteps leaving the main entrance as customers proceeded to leave for the next casino down the street, hoping to be the next person to make a quick buck or become the next millionaire. 

Otaru was not exactly a person with the best eyesight and he couldn't exactly see where he was. However, the familiar squeaking of Lime's shoes were soon within his earshot and he eagerly grabbed Lime's soft fingers. 

"Otaru! Otaru! Ne, ne? What's going on?" (squeak squeak) 

"Lime! Where's everyone else? It's time for us to get going." 

"Bloodberry is here." Lime proceeded to grab Bloodberry's hands and she was soon standing next to Otaru. 

"Otaru-sama." Luchs and Panther chorused in unison, signaling to Otaru that they were also here. 

"Otaru. I'm so afraid of the dark. Let me hug you closer." Hanagata appeared out of nowhere making Otaru uncomfortable. 

"Baka!(Idiot!)" A quick knock on Hanagata's head by Lime soon made him quiet. 

Everyone was here right? Everyone was here except..... 

"Tiger! Cherry! We can't leave without them. We need to look for them." Otaru shook his head and thought that was the best thing to do. 

******************** 

Marine felt someone land on top of her. He must be unconscious, she thought. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her by the wrist. She was soon being dragged away. 

"Stay quiet," the voice said. It was a male voice. 

"Who are you?" Marine asked. 

"I am Dr. Hess," the voice said. Marine had seen pictures of Dr. Hess, but had never met him nor heard his voice. "Lorelei tracked me down and asked me to help you. I'm always interested in a pretty face." He chuckled as if it was some kind of inside joke. "Besides, you're a very special marionette. Your friends are all special and have otome kairo, but you also have three." 

Marine motioned to her heart, which no one could see through the darkness. "My maiden circuit?" 

"I can help you," the man said, "but you'll have to come with me." Marine didn't know whether or not to trust the man. If he knew she was here, then he must know that the others were here as well. 

"I must help my friends," Marine said as she started to turn away. 

"I just need to copy your files for now. It will not take long and you will then be free to help your friends. I think my experiment to stabilize you will work." The man kept a tight grip on Marine's arm. "I do not think you will stay the exact same, but it is the best I can do with what time there is. Let me do this and make sure you keep your body intact. I do not want to have to rebuild all of you." 

Marine didn't know what to make of the stranger. She knew that Dr. Hess would help. He had a special interest in the marionettes. Was this really Dr. Hess? What did she really know about Dr. Hess anyway? Why did Lorelei send Marine to him? She knew that Dr. Hess use to work for Faust. Maybe the connection was there. 

A thousand thoughts went through Marine's head as she was dragged off by the stranger. 

******************* 

Marine looked around. She was in another building near the casino. She didn't know where her friends were. 

"Hold still until I am finished," Dr. Hess' words interrupted Marine's thoughts. 

"So this thing is a copy of me?" 

"Well," said Dr. Hess, "it is in a way. It is a copy of the information in your otome kairo. Because you now have three otome kairo and this is one device, it will have to compress the data and stack information in different ways. You will still have your memories and you will still be able to feel, but I cannot guarantee how similar you will be to the way you are now. It is better than nothing." 

Marine couldn't help but agree with that. The machine in front of her looked like a large maiden circuit with tubes sticking out of it. It didn't quite look like a regular maiden circuit, and it didn't look like a heart. "How much longer do I need to wait?" 

"Just a few more minutes. If we are successful, you will be the first marionette of your kind. We must keep this experiment a secret." Dr. Hess looked at the worried expression on Marine's face. "Here is a beacon monitor. You can find any of the saber dolls using this." Dr. Hess chuckled, "as long as they have on their earrings that is. Your current circuits will destroy themselves, but try to keep your body intact. It will make the transfer easier." 

Marine couldn't help but go along with Dr. Hess. She still didn't quite trust him and it seemed that he had plans for her in the future. Her options seemed limited though. 

Click... "copy completed." 

Dr. Hess looked at Marine. "You may go now. Go find your friends." 

Marine got up to leave. She looked at her beacon monitor and saw two signals close together and one much further away. Which way would be the wisest choice? 

************************ 

"I'm sorry Bloodberry. There's nothing I can do. Now if only I had a flashlight...." 

Luchs was deep in thought trying to figure out what to do. After all, other than Cherry, she was the other marionette that excelled in the intellectual department. 

Otaru was holding tight to Bloodberry's hands. They felt kind of warm and reassuring. With his other hand, he held tightly to Lime's hands. He wondered what she was thinking right now. 

Tiger. Cherry. My good friends. Lime was busy thinking about her good friends. She wanted to do something but wasn't sure what to do. She fidgeted around impatiently. 

Suddenly without warning, Lime let go of Otaru's hand and dashed off, obviously hoping to find Cherry and Tiger in the darkness. 

"Stop!" 

No answer. 

"ISSAAAIIIDDDTTOOOOSTOOPPPPPP!" 

Still no answer to Otaru's call. Lime had vanished. 

*********************** 

The Grand Royale Casino did not merely consist of a big game room but several other rooms and numerous passageways similar to a maze. Lime did not care about these things as she simply dashed about madly in the dark hoping to find Cherry and Tiger. She did not notice a shadow crouching behind her and jumping in the air. She was not aware until it was too late and a hard knock left Lime out cold. 

*********************** 

"Ryan! Ryan! Where are you?" 

Wearing infra-red goggles to see in the dark, Jan Vincent, a New Texas secret agent called out in the dark. One of his fellow agents had gotten Marine. However a moment ago, he thought he had heard a strange thump. He turned and was astonished to see his 

colleague lying on the ground rubbing his head. 

"...she...she...someone...." 

"What the heck are you talking about? Where is Marine?" He asked impatiently. 

"Ummm...could someone lend me some infra-red goggles so that I can see in the dark?" 

Turning back, Jan poked Tiger on the back with the pistol again and grunted, "Dear....you don't need to see. Just follow this gun and everything will be alright." 

***************************** 

"Lime baka!" Hanagata snorted in disgust. 

"She's just concerned about her friends. Don't you care about what happends to Cherry and Tiger?" Otaru snapped back impatiently at Hanagata who became silent on hearing his reply. 

Otaru wondered what he should do. He looked earnestly at Luchs to see if she had a suggestion. She was in deep thought for a moment but later spoke in a thoughtful voice,"We all know where the entrance is but the thing is, we need to look for our missing friends and it's all dark. Now that we don't have the sense of sight for our use, all I can suggest for now is to use our other senses: namely to feel, listen or even smell our way in the dark. That is about the best I can think of for now unless one of you people have other suggestions." 

***************************** 

"Gartland is in ruins. It is only right that New Texas steps in and becomes the new World Power." 

President Joy wiped the sweat of his forehead as he tried to explain to his lackeys in a secret Cabinet Meeting. 

"With the power of these additional maiden circuits, Terra Two will quake under the military might of New Texas." 

"Mr. President. I object. Sure,opinion polls show that our political party is losing but surely trying to start a war with Japoness just to drum support is not only wrong; it is morally repulsive!" 

President Joy looked carefully in his secret conference meeting at Senator Kennedy who had stood up to voice his objections. Looking calm he replied, "It's a free world and everyone's entitled to their opinion, I guess. Why don't you wait for me in the Special 

Operations Room downstairs and we can discuss this later?" 

Nodding, Senator Kennedy left his chair and walked out of the room. With a strange look in his eye, President Joy beckoned to his Assistant Chief-of-Staff who promptly walked out. One of the cabinet members curiously enquired as to what the Assistant Chief-of-Staff was doing walking out of meeting. "Nothing. Just taking out the trash," President Joy replied in a non-chalant manner. 

Minutes later, a gunshot was heard in the Special Operations Room. 

***************************** 

"We lost one of them but the others are still in the building. Over." 

Jan put his walkie-talkie back into his coat pocket. A minor incovenience. Marine must have some allies here. 

Tiger was in a daze. She blamed herself for getting into the current situation and wondered what to do. 

Light. Is that light? 

Jan opened the door and bright light burst out of it. It took a while for Tiger's eyes to adjust to the light outside. Outside? 

Apparently, they were out of the building. 

"Get inside the vehice." Jan opened the door of a government vehicle and roughly shoved Tiger inside. 

Inside though, Tiger had a bigger surprise. 

"Lime?...." she cried out at the unconscious body in the seat next to her who was slowly stirring and opening her eyes......... 

************** 

Faust was heading back from the encounter with his insider, he headed for his hover car impatiently... he had no worries in his mind...yet. 

He opened up his locator device to check on the location of his marionettes.... punched a few keys and waited, waited, still nothing, he was getting impatient, no signal? 

"What the?! I lost the signal on my Marionettes!!!. This is impossible! only a low-band electro magnetic pulse (EMP) could knock out their lcator devices... Oh no!!". 

He dashed for his car, his heart was pounding, someone knew about his friends location and so made it impossible to locate them through his device. "The lights at the casino must be out too!" he thought. 

Luchs was impatient and couldn't stop thinking about his beloved Faust, her maiden circuit beating "Faust....." she placed her hand on her chest and sighed, hoping for him to appear. 

Faust was driving madly to the Casino where he knew they were, the passenger seat had a bag on it, a gun and some explosives were clearly visible. "I hope Hess is there, he should know a way out", he thought to himself. 

He peered at his explosives to his right and 

Grinned. 

"If I have to blow the Casino up I will". 

Childhood memories, handling explosives with his dad, made him cover his face in a wicked grin. 

Faust arrived at the Casino. No lights, just as he had thought. 

He grabbed his bag and got out of the car, the car lights glowing on the main entrance. 

He walked towards them and noticed they were closed. 

He kicked them open. 

Everyone in the Casino was startled, they saw the light shinning through the door and a figure standing there, he was holding an assault rifle and the bag was over his shoulder, only his dark silhoutte was visible. 

"Hey where are you!?" he cried out into the Casino. 

Otaru and his group were staying very close. It would appear that they were out of the main gaming room of the casino and were now in the labryinth of the side rooms and hallways. It was dark and in the darkness, his hand found Bloodberry's hand. He held it tightly and while he couldn't see her face in the darkness, he was pretty sure that she was smiling. 

Unbeknownst to Otaru a commotion was happening in the main entrance to the Grand Hall of the Casino. A man had shown up fully armed. Luckily for him, while Gartland did have plans eventually to invade New Texas at one time when he was the leader, those plans did not go through. Otherwise.... 

Otherwise, he would have been lynched on the spot had he been in another country like Peterburg for all the suffering he had put the citizens under. Never mind that he had repented. People were unlikely to forget his crimes. 

Surprise showed on many faces when they finally 

registered who he was..... 

"It's Faust....." 

************************ 

"Are you.....okay?" 

"Tiger?" Lime was rubbing her head which was still sore from the earlier concussion. The vehicle was obviously moving now and the now marionettes were facing one another. 

"Lime, listen....I saw Marine." 

"Marine? MARINE?" 

The older marionette gently patted the younger marionette's forehead as if to reassure her before continuing. 

"Listen Lime. I don't know what's going on but I think there's a bigger conspiracy on foot then we know. Maybe Marine has come to help us out of this mess..." 

******************** 

Bloodberry held tight to Otaru's hand. It gave her reassurance and she was not about to let go of it now. She did have to deal with the current situation. 

She saw the outline of Faust coming closer. 

"Where have you been?" Bloodberry chided. 

Faust did not say a word. 

"Where is Lime and Tiger?" she asked. 

Again no answer. Luchs started to walk toward Faust. She didn't seem like herself. She almost looked scared. Hmm... Bloodberry thought to herself, I don't think I've ever seen her look that way before. 

Bloodberry heard a high pitched sound and dropped to the floor. Instinctively she had used herself as cover for Otaru, who was now under her, his face very close to hers. 

She wanted to kiss him... 

Why does this circuit mess with my senses? she thought. I could react better if I didn't feel like a child with all these grown-up feelings. 

"That was close," Panther said. "The laser barely missed you." 

"Get to cover!" Faust yelled. 

What is going on? Bloodberry thought to herself. It was still too dark to make much of anything out. 

"Fire in the ho!" Faust opened fire with his assault rifle at the special forces which had rushed through the door. 

"Be careful, find the others and get out of here!" Faust ordered the rest as he took cover behind a pillar, Luchs had rushed to the pillar opposite to him, and stared at Faust. 

The others had no time to speak and rushed deeper into the hidden corridors. 

"Faust-san... I.... thought you had been captured....Im glad to see you". Tears filled Luch's 

eyes. 

Faust fired a few warning rounds and got behind the pillar again. He gave Luchs a reassuring smile. 

"My dear Luchs..." Faust threw a grenade and ran towards Luchs, he took 

her hand and pulled her towards some playing tables. 

Whoom! 

The entrance was engulfed in fire, Faust and Luchs dove behind some broken tables. 

"No, sir." Luchs got up and assumed a fighting pose. 

Faust got up behind her and signalled her to the right, fists clenched, serious eyes, the two were ready. 

********************** 

"So.......they said Faust is in there?" 

President Joy was looking outside his window. An agent had come in and whispered in his ear. He smirked and dissmised the agent. 

"Faust is scum, he cannot go unnoticed." 

"Hess... I hope you do not let us down, the stakes are too high." 

****************** 

Smoking a big cigar and looking like a typical politician, President Joy sat in his armchair thinking about how things seemed to have played so easily into his hands. It was only a few weeks ago, that it seemed that his party was losing in opinion polls and he might not have a chance to retain the presidency in view of the Marine debacle which was a national embarrassment. 

Clintorn Boosh. 

That was one of the opposition presidential candidates. It was very clever plan. Mr. Boosh had been having a massive political rally when out of the blue, a mysterious sniper had taken him down. 

Of course, the firearm was 'mysteriously' found in Otaru's possession (President Joy chuckled as he remembered how easy it was for his agents to plant the weapon there) and of course in the struggle to arrest them weeks earlier, the marionettes had caused massive 

destruction in their bid to escape. So convenient for him. 

The next day, President Joy had offered his 'sincere condolences' to Mrs. Boosh's widow and had declared that Japoness was out to create instability in New Texas. 

The cigar burned as President Joy continued to think about the events of two weeks ago. 

Faust? Hmmm....so much the better. The government press will inform the New Texas' public that the Gartlanders were also having nefarious plans for New Texas. And of 

course, who will the people rally behind in times of this crisis? Me, of course. 

President Joy chuckled as he thought of what tomorrow's headlines would be like. 

******************************* 

Guns? Hmmm....must be some leftovers of what Faust used to have in Gartland. 

Otaru could see more clearly now that Luchs was shining a flashlight that Faust had brought. 

Otaru decided to give a friendly handshake just to acknowledge Faust's presence. 

"You believe me now, don't you? Faust is a changed man." Luchs was saying while Otaru merely nodded. 

There was another explosion and this time Bloodberry lost her footing and fell directly on top of Otaru as their lips met. 

It was just a moment. But it seemed like an eternity as their warm and moist lips met. 

Panther had apparently gone for a moment and she was now back holding a marionette in her right hand. Apparently, the marionette was a casino worker. 

Cherry was also standing beside Panther. "Apparently this marionette says that she overheard some of her co-workers say that Tiger and Lime have been taken to an undisclosed location and.....hey! What are you two doing?" 

Otaru and Bloodberry turned away, too embarrassed to look at each other. However Otaru felt secretly pleased and he wondered how Bloodberry felt. Cherry didn't seem too happy, though. 

"I wonder what I should do with this marionette though?" Panther gestured to the marionette she was holding by the collar with her right hand. 

"Leave her be. Even though she doesn't have a maiden circuit, there's no need to harm her." 

On hearing Otaru's words, Panther released the marionette who promptly scampered away. 

"No wonder your marionettes love you so much. You treat marionettes very well," Luchs interjected while Otaru merely smiled without saying anything. 

********************** 

Marine heard a sound come over her talk box. "President Joy seems to have faith in me." It was Dr. Hess' voice. 

Marine didn't know what to make of his involvement here or in his desire to help her. She 

looked at the larger box she was now carrying. She somehow knew the perfect place to hide it. 

"So this contains who I am?" she whispered to herself. 

Dr. Hess had intrusted her with the new circuit and she was going to send the coordinates to Lorelei. Why was he helping her? 

Marine hid the box in her chosen location. She had arranged to meet with a Cherry Blossom marionette a short distance away. Marine gave the marionette the coordinates and the marionette hurried off. To have a good enough disguise, that marionette had a male covering that made it look like Faust with black hair. Marine laughed. Lorelei must still like him, she thought. 

Marine took off to follow the lone signal. It must be Tiger. Luchs and Panther were probably still together and could help each other. Marine decided to take a small precaution. She turned the dial on the talk box to a different frequency. 

******************************* 

Bloodberry looked at Cherry. "I didn't do anything wrong, I just slipped." Bloodberry tightened her grip to Otaru's hand. With Faust's lights, it was much easier to see what was going on now then it was before. Bloodberry looked at Cherry. "What would be a good way to get out of here?" 

Just then, Bloodberry saw Luch's earring get bright. 

Luchs had a surprised look on her face. "Marine is here." 

"What??????????????" 

"She says she is trying to find information. I'm worried that she might get caught. She seems to have an idea of where Tiger is." 

Bloodberry looked at Otaru. His face had a look of shock. Bloodberry thought to herself: darkness, firing, Faust, and now Marine. What could happen next? 

Saber Marionette: NT (Chapter 2) 

"Darn it!!!" 

Otaru threw down the newspaper he had just read. 

Together with Faust, Hanagata, Luchs, Panther, Cherry and Bloodberry they were in one of the lower-class neighbourhoods about 15 minutes away from the downtown. They had gotten away yesterday from the casino and by keeping a low profile, everything had been okay so far. Otaru was not too happy thought when he saw the headlines of today's New Texas Tribune. 

Japoness and Gartland trying to take over New Texas? President Joy assures citizens that he'll protect New Texas' sovereignity. 

That was what the headlines read and beside the headline was a photo of President Joy waving his arms up with a victory symbol at a massive political rally. Below that, was a public opinion poll that clearly showed that his popularity had suddenly increased. 

"I can't believe this! (that he could get away with this)," Otaru said as he passed the papers around. Hanagata started to read and nodded his head in agreement. 

**************************** 

"Are the two prisoners doing fine?" 

"Not too bad. Both of them talked for a while before going to sleep early last night." 

The security guard peered through the thick steel bars into one of the rooms to see two marionette sitting restlessly. He had heard a lot about them and their exploits. 

Tiger and Lime looked glum but both finished their food without a fuss. While both might not say it openly, both were actually happy to be in each other's company and it sure was better than being in a room all alone. 

**************************** 

Marine followed the signal to track Tiger. Hopefully I will be able to help them, Marine thought to herself. She had found a backdoor to the place (in a cave) when she realized she couldn't get in the normal way. Marine smiled. It reminded her of her few days before 

meeting Lime and the others. She had been a really good thief then, she just didn't know what a thief was. 

Marine found a uniform closet and put on an overly large uniform. She did what she could to look a little less feminine and then put her hair into the hat. She put her talk box, earrings, and bracelets into a pouch on her belt. This would have to do for now... 

************************* 

"Ah, so there they are." Dr. Hess watched a monitor with a map displayed on it. He had given Marine a homing beacon so he could monitor her where-abouts. It seemed to be the same place that they had held Faust a short while back. Dr. Hess laughed to himself. "They trusted me then and they trust me now." Dr. Hess leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. "Let's see what happens next." 

********************* 

Lime sat straight up on the cot, stretched a bit, rubbed the sleepers from her eyes. "Waaai~! Otarru! O-haaayo!" she shouted.......then paused a second. Where was the familiar loving 'Good Morning' from Otaru? 

It was then that the events of the night came pouring back into Lime's memory. Her innate sunny disposition flew off and she heaved a heavy sigh. "Mo~oooh....." Lime wailed to herself. She poutily leaned her head on her hands, and sat contemplating nothing.......Quiet echoes of dripping water was all that could be heard throughout the corridors of the prison. 

A rustling at one side of the small jail cell cause Lime to come back, and she glanced over at Tiger. She laughed happily as the Saber Doll sat up, looking surprisingly groggy and unkempt. "Waaa~ii!! Tiger! Oooohaaaiiiiiyo!" Lime looked as if she would burst a 

seam had she been any more excited. She happily stuck her face into Tiger's, stared for a second, then recoiled. 

"Blegh! Tiger, you look like....like.....Hanagata in the mornings!!" Tiger threw her the 'look of death', and Lime replaced herself on the cot. For a while, neither said anything. 

************************* 

For the longest time, Lime amused herself by counting the bricks in the walls, happily swinging her legs back and forth over the edge of the bed. Tiger simply sat, meditating with her eyes closed, after somewhat primping herself. Finally, she spoke. 

"Lime....I think I have a plan." 

"Aaah! Hooray! What!? What is it!?" It seemed to Tiger that Lime couldn't have possibly done less than wake the dead. She cleared her ears and hissed. 

"Stupid! Just TRY to stay calm for a few *seconds*, okay?" Lime slapped her hand over her mouth, and eagerly nodded. Tiger sighed, and continued. 

"Okay.....I'll put on the 'sex appeal' when the guards come with our breakfast and I'll tell them I need their help (and that they must come inside the cell to assist me). You act like you're sleeping on the cot, and on my word, attack 'em with everything you've got! Well...at least knock them unconscious. Can you do that??" 

Lime, still with her hand over her mouth, nodded vigorously. 

"Ah-hem! Anyhow, once they're out, we'll make a run for it. Since they'll be unable to radio and alert others of our escape, we'll at least get some leeway. Sound good?" 

Lime, once again nodded her approval, her hand still clasped in place. 

"ENOUGH with the silent stuff already!!!!" One could easily tell Tiger's 

nerves were on the brink. 

************************** 

Marine walked around the cell. She listens for 

feminine voices. It shouldn't take too long to find 

them, Marine thought to herself. I hope I can get 

around in this large uniform all right. 

Marine looks into the next cell. No go. She thought of pulling out her locator, but she didn't want to give herself away. Right now she was doing a great job of blending in (especially since she was the only female looking person there). 

She walked by a cell. She thought she heard a familiar voice... 

"The New Texas Penitentiary System...." Hanagata mentioned to Otaru while Otaru finished Cherry's breakfast. "...I hear that their system is very harsh." 

"I doubt it would be as harsh as Gartland's system," Panther interjected. 

"Really?" Otaru nodded. 

"But listen..." Hanagata interrupted sounding serious. 

"...New Texas hasn't abolished the death penalty yet..." 

"What I have heard is that is that..." Otaru looked up as if trying to remember something. "...the death penalty in New Texas includes death by hanging or death by the electric chair." He suddenly looked pale. 

"...oh, my poor Lime. And what about Tiger? What will they do to her." 

"Listen, Otaru. They must have a reason for kidnapping the two of them. Somehow, I doubt that those two will be put to death, at least not until whatever they're trying to achieve has been achieved." 

Otaru looked at Hanagata. He often thought of Hanagata as an annoying fool but for once, he was actually saying something wise that made sense. 

"I have however heard that some of the prison guards are rather mean and they abuse the prisoners," said Otaru. 

Panther interrupted Otaru's remark and spoke in a half-jest looking at Hanagata. "Yeah, maybe if Hanagata was in a New Texas prison cell, he would be abused daily by the prison wardens and guess what, I bet he'd probably...no, he would enjoy that very much." 

Hanagata shot back a look at Panther who only laughed. Luchs joined her in laughing at him. 

************************* 

Lime, pretending to sleep on the cot, peeped one eye open and squinted at the back of Tiger. 

"Tiger?..Should I get up now?" she whispered......When Tiger didn't answer, Lime sat up. "Tiigerr.....are we still going along with your pl - MMMMAAAAAA- RRRRIIIIINNNNNEEEEEEEEEE~!" 

Lime immediately jumped up, a huge grin spreading across her face. 

"Marine! Marine! Marine! Marine! Marine!" 

She made a mad dash for her lost friend, who was standing just beyond the bars of the cell. They would have embraced in a joyful reunion, but the steel prohibited Lime from reaching Marine. She pressed all her weight against the wall, sticking her arms between 

the poles, groping. 

"Marine! Marine! Marine! Marine! Marine! Marine!" Lime was laughing uncontrollably with happiness. Lime reluctantly stood back, still beaming with pleasure. "Ne, ne! Marine, have you come to bust us out of Jail??" 

The whole prospect sounded more like a walk through the daises when coming from Lime. She eagerly clasped her hands together and jumped up and down with excitement 

*************************** 

He didn't really care about who was in the prison cell. It could be a human, a marionette or a mouse but none of that really mattered to him. All that mattered was that he did the job he was supposed to and then retire gracefully with his pension cheque. The prison warden had been told that the two prisoners in Cell 27B were special : they were marionettes with maiden circuits and those maiden circuits were going to be needed for a "noble, patriotic cause." 

******************************** 

Maps were useful for many purposes: For navigation, for exploring or simply to find the location of a certain place. It was such a map that Otaru now held in his hand as he looked and studied it carefully. It was a map of the Capital City of New Texas. Otaru's finger carefully traced through the lines through decadent palaces of excess capitalism such as luxury hotels, casinos and giant departmental stores to touristy spots like wax museums, historical museums and man-made gardens. His finger finally rested on a point 

of where High-Security Prison was located on.... 

************************ 

Marine had put a little planning into her scheme. She used a little plasma jolt to unlock the door. "Get back," she whispered to the two marionettes. Marine walked in and place two unconscious guards on the beds. They were just in their under garments. "Now hurry and put these uniforms on. You'll have to put your clothes on these two. It'll buy us more time." 

Marine stepped back outside the cell and acted like a guard. 

Tiger looked at the two unconscious guards in the room. "How irritating," she said. Then she noticed that one had bright red hair. "Well, Marine does plan well." She smiled. 

Lime and Tiger quickly changed clothes and came out of the cell. 

"I also blocked out the camera before I opened the door," Marine said. "I remember when 

Lorelei had pictures of me when I broke into Japoness castle." Marine sighed. That was a long time ago. Again, she felt a beat. Her circuits would not last forever. She had to do her part and return to Dr. Hess. 

"Let's get out of here," Marine said. 

Lime, still smiling uncontrollably, skipped out of the cell, and gave Tiger a pat on the back. "Ne! Ain't it great that Marine came to save us?" 

Tiger nodded, a little disappointed that her plan to save the day had been cut short. 

The three raced down hallways and around corners, with Marine in the lead. "Marine! This is so great!" Lime squealed as they headed up a flight of stairs. "Now we can have fun like we used to! Ne?" She noticed Marine's expression faltered a bit, and the marionette seemed to look sadly at the ground for a second. 

"Marine?" Lime stopped running. "We'll still have fun and be friends, right? You're not going to leave us anymore?" 

".........." 

Marine turned to face Lime, looking depressed. But when she saw the was Lime was so 

expectant, she just didn't have it in her to reveal the Maiden Circuit problems she faced. 

"....Yeah, Lime. We'll always be together." 

Marine weakly smiled, and the grin on Lime's face grew exponentially. 

"Enough with the reunion, you guys.." Tiger hissed. "I hear someone coming..." Lime and Marine quickly went into 'battle mode' and prepared to knock the intruder 

senseless. 

Tiger slid out in front. "I'll take 'im on. You guys keep going!" 

She nodded to the two behind her. "Don't worry about me...." 

"Tiger..." Lime whimpered. "We can't just leave you..." But there was no more time for conversation. A shadow was quickly moving along the wall just past the corner they stood by, and voices could be heard.... 

********************** 

"How long are we gonna walk?" 

"Are you sure this is the correct place?" 

Otaru Mamiya was holding a map while standing outside the National New Texas Security Prison. Hanagata was whining as usual while the rest were silent. Otaru was 

twirling his fake moustache while Hanagata was rubbing his fake beard. So far, they needn't have worried about being recognized because no one seem to have recognized them. 

******************************** 

The old prison warden heard female voices and through the video camera, he noticed three marionettes running around. THREE? Wait, that wasn't right. Wasn't there 

only two marionettes who were captured earlier? He was sure though he had heard and seen the third marionette somewhere before. 

Of course -- she's originally from New Texas. 

"A job's a job. I will have to do what I'm supposed to do," he muttered wearily under his breath. 

********************* 

To the observant eye, he was merely an ordinary citizen of New Texas. 

However, he took great pride in his job : an investigative reporter with the New Texas Daily – a newspaper that was pro-opposition. Currently, he was writing an article on prison conditions in the country which his editor said was even more reasons as to why the people should vote for change and cast out Joy's administration. His name was Robert Ebear. 

Standing outside a prison, he was surprised to see three men and four marionettes lurking outside the prison walls, behaving suspiciously. He observed the one with a moustache. Obviously a fake moustache. 

Wait a minute? Wasn't that Otaru Mamiya, the hunted fugitive? 

Otaru Mamiya looked nervous at seeing him. Whatever disguises they were wearing, they were not doing too great a job of hiding their identities.... 

************************** 

Rubbing his bald forehead, the old prison guard looked at the camera screen and after receiving orders from his superiors, he knew what he had to do. He observed the three marionettes again: one was acting like a child, the other two were more serious looking and they had the hallmarks of experienced fighters. 

He sighed as he pressed the green button. Block XY was immediately sealed off blocking all escape routes. A job's a job. He pressed the red button which would release sleeping gas..... 

Lime, Marine and Tiger stopped short as a faint creaking noise could be heard. "Wha-....Wazzat!?" Lime whispered, looking around tentatively. 

Tiger motioned to her to shut up. In a split second the creaking became increasingly louder, and with a tremendous clang, huge steel walls on either side of the hall had shot up from the ground. 

"Waah~!" wailed Lime. "We're trapped!" She ran up to one of the walls and began banging tirelessly. What Lime didn't notice were small vents appearing in the brick wall. She only turned around when a faint hissing started, and all three marionettes gasped as 

pale blue gas streamed into the chamber. 

"G-gas!" Marine stuttered. "Hold your breath, everyone!" Lime breathed deep as instructed, and held it in for all she was worth.... 

Marine looked as Lime and Tiger fell to the floor. The blue gas was glowing. "Plasma gas," she whispered to herself. She looked at Lime lying helplessly on the floor. She felt her heart thump again. It's deteriorating at a faster rate than before. With that Marine fell to the floor unconscious. She started to dream... 

************************* 

"Say aren't you the wanted...." 

Otaru swallowed hard. Maybe those disguises weren't as good as he thought. Whoever this man was, he was making him nervous. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to turn you in. My name's Robert Ebear by the way. I'm an investigative reporter for the New Texas Daily. Say what are you doing here?" 

Otaru wasn't sure whether he should say anything. But somehow looking at the man's earnest face, he felt that he could trust that man and perhaps he could be the ticket to clearing their names. So he explained everything from the beginning while the reporter 

diligently took notes. 

"I believe you," he finally spoke. "And if I can get enough proof, this could be the biggest watershed in New Texas' politics since the Waterdoor scandal." 

Smiling, he continued, "And this could be a real big scoop for the New Texas Daily." 

Motioning somewhere, he pointed to some construction work nearby. "See these pipes here? I believe this is the key to entering and rescuing your friends." 

************************** 

Lime's eyes gradually fluttered open, and she moaned almost inaudibly. She wanted to rub the sleepers...but her hands weren't working... 

Her eyes shot open in shock. "Wha-aa~?" Looking up, Lime realized both her hands and feet were bound by strong shackles and chains, and she was hanging suspended nearly three feet off the damp concrete. Tiger and Marine were nowhere to be found, and Lime 

tried to twist herself around to get a good look at her surroundings. From what she could tell, after the sleeping gas they had dragged the marionettes off, and chained Lime by herself in this small, cold cubicle. She noted hundreds of little black dots moving about 

on the walls and floors, and shuddered..... 

Lime sniffed, ready to burst into tears. 

"Otaruu.......where are y--OOOwwWwW!!" She gnashed her teeth in pain....if felt as if something was digging into her head! Peeping her eye open, Lime could just barely make out black wires and whatnot dropping from the ceiling, heading for her. She clenched her fists as the pain ran through her body once again, and began trying to swipe the things away. But her hands were useless. She was helpless. Tears welling up in her eyes, she screamed. 

"OoOOoOooOtTtTTtTaAAAaaAAaAaaArrRRruUuuUUuuUUUU!...." 

Lime had fallen unconscious. Still strapped between the ceiling and floor, exhaustion had overtaken her after a while....The scene now being potrayed on the flashing movie screen had turned to her simple, peaceful thoughts. The wires still were probing into Lime's mind, and she unknowingly dozed serenely. 

**************************** 

The New Texas main research complex was bustling with activity, scientists, security forces and others were running here and there waiting for the arrival of president Joy and the other high profile diplomats. 

It was raining, different people started to arrive and the president arrived with a large escort of soldiers and important politicians, they all walked inside, led by a team of lab coated scientists. 

Silence prevailed the large group of people which had arrived more than punctually. They were lead into a gigantic hanger which was quite active with many people operating cranes overhead, testing many different systems and so on. The president was seated 

in the front, the others were finding where to be seated. There was a gigantic large red metal plate in the middle of the hangar, everyone stared and wondered what would emerged out of it. 

Suddenly, all preparations and activity stopped, the politicians and president Joy became worried, they all looked around to see what had happened. There was no more running around or preparing, all scientists and assistants were at their posts. Silence fell on the 

test facility, only a faint trace of the rain outside was heard. 

In a dark corner, footsteps where heard, getting louder and louder as they came closer, no light was shining on the lonely figure walking towards the main group of people. It finally stepped into the light followed by a few elite white coats, all looking quite 

strange. 

It was one of New Texas' scientists. He was walking patiently towards the president, he then lifted his right hand and the 4 coats following him rushed out of sight. 

He stopped a few meters from Joy, no one knew what to do, he said nothing only turned his back to the main group of seated people (including the president) and waved commandingly at the control cabin high above. 

An alarm suddenly sounded off, the lights went out and emergency red lights were turned on. The alarm was loud and worried the panel of diplomats who could not even talk to each other because of the noise. 

The whole building began trembling suddenly, the main red platform began rising, enveloped in white smoke. A creaking, machine-like sound accompanied the movement 

of the platform. 

The red platform was high above now, it was almost fully extended, but what it contained could still not be seen, the smoke was too dense. 

Slowly the smoke was settling, the alarm went off and the lights were turned off, there was only one light on the scientist who had not moved an inch and hundreds of reflectors on the tall platform. 

The smoke disappeared and a gasp from everyone echoed. 

Dr. Jones then spoke with a dry and serious voice: "This, distinguished guests, is the future of the world...". 

All eyes were on Dr. Jones's creation, it was a huge robot, which was standing. It had a humanoid body, cylindrical-like arms and legs, with giant shoulder pads. Its head had no neck, it was sunk in the main torso, with a small antennae sticking out of its head. In the middle of its "face" a large blue sphere, apparently its eye, its fists clenched, its whole pose was one of pride and strength. It was gigantic and it was imposing. 

The New Texas Battle Mecha (see it at http://i10.yimg.com/10/6aaed7cd/g/88819bb4.jpg) had been revealed! 

Astonished and shocked everyone was impressed, President Joy got up and began clapping, everyone followed him, clapping and cheers filled the crowd. 

Dr. Jones had his old grin back and spoke: "This is the New Texas Battle Mecha, also known as TNT-BM1". 

******************************** 

Marine had still not awaken from her dream stasis. She could see Lime, Cherry, Bloodberry, Otaru, Umegi, Hanagata, Luchs, Tiger, Panther, Faust, Dr. Hess, and 

Lorelei in her dreams. They were all her friends. In some way or another, they had all become her friends. She didn't want to give that up. 

But she had a new mission. It would take a lot of work, if she somehow survived all of this that is. 

"Hey," said a nearby voice. "This one is no good. She has three otome kairo alright, but they're cracking." 

"Don't worry about it," said another voice, "it's the bosses problems. Let them deal with it." 

"But won't that interfere with their plans?" 

"What do we know of their plans, we're just the lackeys." 

**************************** 

They were on their knees crawling inside the construction pipes which Robert had shown them. According to him, this will take them into the heart of the prison. Robert was also with them as Bloodberry had told him that he could get a 'first hand' scoop if he followed 

them. 

Beside him, a New Texan marionette was also following the group. She was had blonde hair and was dressed in a dark T-shirt and jeans. Since before the group had gotten inside the pipes, Robert had made a quick call and she had shown up to join the group. 

"Ummm....I don't think you've properly introduced her to us yet," Otaru started speaking to Robert while he was still moving forward on his knees. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. My manners. This is Jennifer." He turned over to the marionette. "Jennifer, say hi to Otaru." 

"Hi Otaru," she answered in an unemotional voice. 

Obviously, she doesn't have a maiden circuit, Otaru thought. 

"And how did you know her?" 

"She and I stay in the same house. Ahhh...you look surprised. Let me explain. Fox Murdoch Inc. owns both the New Texas Daily and the television station, CN. These two are pro-opposition media outlets. Jennifer here works as a cameraperson at CN. Even as we speak, she has a small camera attached to her." 

Hanagata interrupted. "What's CN? Cartoon Network?" 

"Commercial Network." Robert sounded like he was explaining to a little child. 

Realization dawned upon Otaru as he glanced over at Robert and Jennifer. He started to speak,"You do care a lot about her, don't you?" 

"If I may say so, yes. To other people, she's just a marionette but to me, she's more than that. It's a pity she doesn't have a maiden circuit." 

Otaru felt poignant as he suddenly remembered his teacher back in Japoness who was ostracized by society before of his forbidden love for his marionette. This had culminated in his desire for a maiden circuit..... 

"You look worried. Don't worry. I'm not here to steal anyone's maiden circuits." Hearing Robert's remark, Otaru felt a slight twinge of relief. 

"This is so dark. This is so dirty. WAAAHHHH!!" Hanagata started to wail. 

"If you're not interested in helping me to save the marionettes, you're always welcome to leave, you know," Otaru snapped at Hanagata. On hearing that, Hanagata became silent. 

Otaru felt a slight twinge of guilt and turned to Hanagata. 

"Hanagata?" 

"What?" 

"Sorry." 

"Not at all." 

The group continued their journey, not knowing what 

would happen next. 

****************** 

Otaru gently brushed the dirt off his clothes as he slithered out of the pipes and into the main hallway of the prison. He looked around to make sure that everyone was also with him. Hanagata came out of the pipe, head first and fell on the ground, not quite unexpectedly. 

He looked around the passageways which reminded him of some ancient chamber of horrors. After deciding where they should proceed, the group started walking. 

"I'm itching to burst some skulls...," Panther started to say. 

"I don't think I would like that," Otaru retorted. 

".........." 

"You see, I think most of these people are just following orders from the top and in a sense, are not really 'evil'. No point in harming them," he replied philosophically. 

************************* 

He was getting restless. 

The rain had stopped a long time ago. President Joy glanced at his expensive chrome-plated watch and anxiously looked as the seconds ticked. Scientists and politicians alike muttered restlessly. They were supposed to have brought the maiden 

circuits minutes ago. Why are they taking so long? President Joy paced around the microphone.... 

****************************** 

"I think this must be the room." 

"And what makes you say so?" 

"Just call it intuition." 

Otaru gestured as the brains of the group, Cherry and Luchs, got to work. Luchs took out some wire and Cherry bent them into the proper shape and inserted them carefully into the keyhole and turned. The door creaked...... 

Inside Otaru saw all kinds of machines and gizmos everywhere with wires running all around the room. His glance then took him to a figure tied by a machine with wires attached to the body. 

Tiger! 

Faust instinctively went over to free her. She seemed a little shaken but was otherwise okay. 

"Taking notes?" 

"Yup." The reporter, Robert Ebear was busy jotting notes while his marionette, Jennifer continued filming with her video camera. 

"You'd think it'd be more heavily guarded." Luchs bent over to listen as Tiger hoarsely whispered something to her. 

"The other two are probably in another room and I guess that's why this room is empty. The scientists are probably working on the other two." 

This startled Otaru who promptly spoke,"No time to waste. We got to look for Lime and Marine before it's too late." 

Jan Vincent stood outside Room 14B smoking his cigarette. He had been standing outside for a while while the scientists inside were working on Lime. Being a top Federal Agent of New Texas, he was one of those in charge of collecting the maiden circuits for that new Battle Mecha. Without them, the project was doomed to failure. He didn't notice as hard knuckle knocked him cold from behind. Looking over the crumpled body, Panther 

grinned with satisfaction. 

"What's the matter Cherry?" 

"Wires are not going to work. We need to insert explosives into this hold, Otaru-sama." 

Slowly taking a teaspoonful of gunpowder, Otaru carefully poured them into the keyhole and lit the fuse. 

Blam! 

Loud enough to startle them slightly but not loud enough to be heard through the rest of the prison, the gunpowder blew and the door swung open. 

The group went inside while Hanagata and Cherry stood guard outside. 

He slowly opened his eyes. Only one thought was racing through his head. Must get maiden circuits. Jan opened his eyes and saw a blurry outline of Cherry 

still standing near the door........... 

Lime's eyes jolted open from the noise of the blast. Smoke and dust was everywhere, and she could hardly make out anything. Where was she? Why couldn't she move? Lime could just barely see the outline of men in white jackets running all around her.....she seemed to be strapped to a table, but didn't struggle as she listened to the voices coming through the pollution.... 

"Quick! Call security! Who--ACK!" 

"One down over here, Luchs!" 

"Mr.Edwards! The phones don't seem to be working....Mr.Edwards? Are you alr-" 

"I just got one. ......I'm scanning the room for anymore........Panther! One of them is behind you!" 

"OoOwWwWUuU! It's ME you idiotic Marionette!" 

"Who're you calling IDIOTIC?!" 

In the smoke and confusion, Lime saw a marionette being tied and some scientists were trying to remove her maiden circuits. Still in her confused state, her tired mind did not register exactly who it was. She did vaguedly hear random cries of "It's too late!", "We need the maiden circuits now or the new invention won't work!", "Where did they come from?" , "Let's move Marine to another room." 

Outside the room, Cherry was still standing and it was only at the last moment he suddenly felt a hand behind her back. She blacked out..... 

***************************** 

Jan Vincent was running out of the prison. Yes, there was no doubt that Tiger had escaped and being in charge of operations the consequences he would have to endure would be severe. Still if anything, this would be a small consolation. He left by the main entrance as he knew he had a destination to go to. President Joy was waiting and he 

was a very impatient man. He only hesitated occasionally to glance at the pulsing maiden circuit that he clenched in his right hand..... 

****************************** 

"Lime! Lime! Are you okay?" 

Lime opened her eyes only to see a concerned Otaru kneeling over. Marine was nowhere to be found. "Thank goodness. I was so worried." 

Otaru embraced her very tightly. In the corner, Panther was standing on top of a mountain of unconscious men. 

"Anyone seen Cherry?" 

Cherry! Where was she? Looking worried, Otaru turned around. A figure was walking towards him. The tall figure of Bloodberry approached Otaru and she was carrying the lifeless figure of Cherry. 

Otaru glanced over and realized with horror that Cherry's maiden circuit was gone. 

Gently, Bloodberry lowered Cherry's body onto Otaru's lap. Otaru held her body for a long time. Tears were streaming down his face and he led out a heart-rending cry. Bloodberry and Lime looked mournfully at Otaru. 

Bloodberry put her hand on Otaru's shoulder. "Don't worry, Otaru we'll get it back." Bloodberry smiled at him trying to look as sympathetic as she could. "We'll make sure of it." 

Otaru looked up at Bloodberry, tears still in his eyes. 

The reporter was busy righting all this down and Jennifer was by his side. It's so good to have a virgin circuit, Bloodberry thought to herself. It lets me feel love and joy. Now to get Cherry's back. 

Bloodberry stood up. "Let's go." She put Cherry on her back. It was sad, they almost had Lime and they still got Cherry. "We should hurry." 

She looked at the Saber Dolls. "We need to stick together. Hanako, you can be our scout." 

Hanagata was about to say something to her, but then he saw the sad expression on Otaru's face. 

***************************** 

Marine felt herself being pulled into a room. She still was not fully conscious. She had thought she heard Lime's voice. Her best friend Lime... 

It might have been her imagination. Her mind seemed to be slipping. 

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a robust voice shouted through the room. "So she really is a defect after all. She has all that power! How could this happen?" 

"Don't worry," a familiar (male) voice said. "As you can see, her otome kairo have been repaired once before. It can be done again, and quickly." 

"But what if this monstrosity happens again?" The robust voice said. "I want something useful, not a piece of trash!" 

"Calm down," the familiar voice said, "...it can be fixed, you're looking for power, not endurance. If you only need this strength for a little while, it can be done. No one needs to know that the initial problem was never fixed. They could go on thinking you have 

this powerhouse for decades." 

"Good point," the robust voice said, "get to work on it now!" 

"I'm at your command." 

Marine could barely make out the conversation. She could hear footsteps and then a door swing open and closed. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to get caught," the voice said. 

Marine felt a small surge of energy course through her. "I said I wouldn't let this body be destroyed," she said after a moment, "there's a difference." 

"Well, I will have to take your otome kairo from you now." The voice said quickly, "but we'll have to get your body out of here." 

"What will happen to me?" Marine said. 

The voice answered back, "you'll go on to do the work you wanted to do. While these circuits work, you may still be able to help here. If your three circuits are used in conjunction with any other otome kairo, you will still have the highest percentage." 

Marine managed to lift her head. She still couldn't see. "But my maiden circuits work together, they'll probably work in tandem with anyone else's maiden circuit." 

"Then look at it this way," the familiar voice said, "whomever you come in contact with will always carry a little of you with them." 

With that, Marine felt cold. She was freezing. Her body fell limp. 

A box-like object was passed from one set of hands to another. 

"Are they all there?" 

"Yes, all three. They're hooked together for some reason. The boss said not to unhook them until they go into the machine. He said that they might bust if they were separated." 

"Whatever," the man said, "it's best just to do as the boss said. Where's the corpse?" 

"The boss said he incinerated it. We don't need it anyway." 

"Good. Those marionette things creep me out." 

***************************** 

Marine looked around. It was big, dark, and empty. My circuits must still be working, she thought. I won't know about this place later. This me will no longer exist. An image appeared before her. It was the new circuit that Dr. Hess had created. Soon this will be me, Marine thought. Her spirit laughed, I will be like Ieyasu. Lorelei told me what he did. Hopefully, I'll be able do fulfill my dreams soon. A maiden circuit flashed in front of her. It was glowing pink. What does this mean, Marine thought. It flashed brightly. A face began to appear in the middle of the pink circuit... 

************************************** 

Seconds seemed to be minutes and minutes seemed to be hours. 

Otaru was on his way with the rest to the New Texas main research complex. There was no turning back. This was it. This was where it would all end. 

The events of the last few minutes were still pulsing in his mind. Panther had roused (actually shook him roughly) one of the lab assistants there. From him, they had found out that Marine had been taken somewhere else. Otaru had also found out where Cherry's maiden circuit was heading. After some deliberation, he knew what he had to do. 

Robert had left the group. He had taken a roll of film from his marionette Jennifer. Said he was going to show the world 'the truth' and proclaimed that 'the truth was out there.' Otaru wondered what he was up to but somehow felt reassured with his words. Looking 

motionless with the pocket video camera clasped in her pocket, she continued to follow the group without emotion. 

Otaru looked at the lifeless body of Cherry that he was carrying. Soon, you'll be back to normal, I promise.... 

No time to waste. The New Texas main research complex was fast approaching..... 

Saber Marionette NT (Chapter 3 -Conclusion) 

Once upon a time, there was a box in the hull of a very large ship. Inside the box was a life-size doll with no strings. Inside the doll there was a thumping sound, like a heart... 

The boat was making its way to Petersburg. In Petersburg a young man was waiting. For what, he didn't know. He just knew that it was important. 

**************************** 

Marine's spirit was still surrounded by darkness. The picture on the pink otome kairo became clearer. It looked like Cherry. She was crying. Marine had never seen Cherry crying. 

"Marine," Cherry said. "You've got to help us. Otaru-sama is so sad. We need to do something." 

"I know," Marine said, "but what?" 

"I'm trying to figure that out." 

**************************** 

"Someone wants to see you, Mr. President." 

The man in a black suit and dark glasses gestured to President Joy who promptly excused himself while politicians, scientists and important people waited impatiently. 

Jan Vincent looked tired but he still stood attentively as the President walked beside him. He opened his palm to reveal its contents : a maiden circuit. 

"You're late. And only ONE maiden circuit? I thought we had more than that?" 

If Jan was hoping to be congratulated by the president, he was mistaken. 

"I'm sorry sir. I...." 

"Never mind. Just passed that to me. That will have to do for now." President Joy opened his palm to receive the circuit when....... 

Ping! 

"Owww!" 

Startled, their heads turned. From quite a distance away, they saw that someone had fired using a child's slingshot and the pebble had knocked the maiden circuit of Jan's hand. The person who had fired the slingshot promptly threw off his cloak. 

*Otaru Mamiya!!!* 

Otaru Mamiya gestured to a few other people who had mingled among the various guests who had their faces partly hidden by cloaks. They threw off their cloaks. 

"Now! Lime!" 

They didn't call Lime the fastest marionette for nothing. On receiving the signal from Otaru, she immediately dashed across and in mid-air she gracefully caught Cherry's maiden circuit like a ballerina in mid-poise. She deftly threw it to Bloodberry who caught it like they were playing an innocent game of catch. 

"CATCH!" 

Like a perfect sportsman, Otaru caught the maiden circuit that was tossed to him. The figure next to him was still standing emotionless. Otaru glanced at her and knew what he had to do. 

With a little help from Luchs, Otaru inserted the maiden circuit back into Cherry's body. 

"It all ends here! This is strong evidence that Japoness is trying to start a war with New Texas." 

President Joy yelled into the microphone while very important guests looked on, mystified by the sudden confusion. With a snap of his fingers, uniformed policemen came running. 

Cherry opened her eyes. It seemed that she had gone into a deep slumber but she was now back to normal. She saw all the policemen approaching and nodding at Lime, Bloodberry and the Saber Dolls, she knew what she had to do. 

Turning to one of his aides, President Joy started to mutter something about his plan as he elaborated in detail as to why it was so important that he acquired maiden circuits. What he didn't notice was a hiding blonde marionette filming things diligently with her video camera. She just continued filming things as part of her duty in an expressionless way. 

Police officers. Otaru was wondering what to do as some police officers started to circle near his group. Lime, Cherry and Bloodberry stood defensively around him. He smiled to himself. It was very helpful that Jeniffer, the New Texan marionette had earlier managed to get them in this place with the proper documents(news journalists' stickers, no less!). 

He looked around as various dignitaries were whispering to themselves as to what exactly was going on. 

There was a big screen by the wall which was used to broadcast important announcements. It began to flash and seemingly switch on by itself. On flashed a News 

report by the CN channel, a rival station. On the screen, Robert Ebear was explaining at length about the scoop he had just made. The camera started to pan to an earlier scene. Panther was holding a scientist who was blubbering about the secret plans of the government. There were shots of some of the marionettes being tied up. Oohs and aahs of "how cruel" began to buzz in the hall. 

Sweat glistened down President Joy's head as he tried to call someone to jam the transmission but nothing seemed to be working. Otaru glanced up at a small window in an isolated room and saw the familiar head of Hanagata. 

Good job Hanagata, thought Otaru. 

It was getting chaotic. Politicians, news reporters, very important guests were starting to whisper among themselves while Joy looked more and more frantic. 

"And now we go live to the New Texas Main Research Complex," announced the huge TV screen. President Joy began to look more flustered as details of his private conversation with one of his aides minutes ago began to play. 

************************ 

Jan Vincent quickly slipped out of the room and into the hallway. With all the disturbance, he could easily move around without anyone noticing. He walked into a 

side room and looked up at a hooded figure. 

He gently pushed his dark glasses up and gave a wry smile. "Things are getting interesting." 

The hooded man gave Jan a small box. "You know what to do with this." 

"Of course," Jan said. He took the box to another room. Inside the room was a large silver android. It only slightly resembled a marionette. It had a figure, but there was no detail to this body. Jan opened the box. Inside were three maiden circuits. 

"Pawn takes knight," Jan said. 

The silver android walked into the room and up to President Joy. 

Some of the men in the room started firing at it, but the bullets had no effect. They were firing in the wrong spots for this type of android. It tilted its head to one side. 

"You," the android pointed at President Joy, "you have only been trying to gain back control. You with your popularity polls. You wanted to control the people by building a machine using the otome kairo." 

"What are you?" President Joy asked, afraid. 

"I'm the defect you tried to get rid of earlier. Your big embarrassment with three otome kairo. The one that parted the seas of plasma." 

At this Lime tried to run forward, but Bloodberry was holding her down. "Don't Lime!" Bloodberry yelled, "we can't help her." 

"But it's Marine," Lime said, "and she's one of my best friends." 

Marine turned and looked at Lime. "It's alright Lime, my time is almost up here anyway. Remember, my circuits will break again soon." 

With that, one of President Joy's bodyguards tackled the silver android. She looked at him, "Why do you attack me?" Marine said. "The man that wants to cause hurt is Joy. He has been trying to hurt my friends for awhile now. They came in peace but he only showed them hostility. As he did for me. Look at me." Marine turned to face the direction of the hidden marionette. "He has tried to take away who I am and wanted me to fight so that he could gain power." 

President Joy's face turned red with anger. "How would you know all this? You've been nothing but trouble for me since the day you woke up." 

"Because," she said, her voice trailing off, "I know." 

With that, the marionette became motionless. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lime screamed. The three girls had tears in their eyes. Otaru didn't know what to say to them. 

Hidden in the corner, the camera was still rolling. 

Lime stood, for a moment, motionless in the center of the commotion now presiding over the hall. President Joy was screaming for security, noise and chaos was all that could be made out of the din, but somehow, none of it reached Lime. 

Everything seemed to fade away in a sort of white haze leaving nothing but Lime and the streamlined silver body a few yards away. It stood motionless, expressionless......no signs of life.... 

Unconscious tears were running down Lime's face but she made no action to clear her eyes. 

"Marine......" she whispered......"You....you.....you said we'd always be together......" Her voice was barely audible, even to herself. 

Lime found herself stumbling blindly toward the lifeless marionette, tears pattering on the floor around her. "....You.....You PROMISED!..." She screamed in anguish, and fell sobbing to the ground. After a few short gasps, Lime raised her tear-glazed eyes to look up at the remains of her friend once more, but stopped short. The New Texas War Marionette had somehow been replaced by a flesh-covered girl...Turquoise hair, dark tanned skin....The girl turned to her and smiled. Lime tried to find her voice. 

But her face quickly fell, and she hung her head, still kneeling. The white haze was becoming a grayish now. Reality was setting in..... 

"I know what this is...." Lime muttered. "...My Maiden Circuit..." She grasped a fistful of fabric near her heart. "It gives happiness....but also sadness...." She gasped for air. "What?? What is the POINT!?!?" Lime clenched her teeth in anger, preparing to rip her soul out, but suddenly a warm touch embraced her. Her eyes shot open in suprise......she had forgotten about Love...and kindness....Otaru.....There were things worth living for, after all..... 

******************** 

A figure steped off the boat that landed in Peterburg. 

A man walked up to the heavily cloaked figure. 

"Are you the Wind Kid?" he asked. 

"I assume you must be Kaze." 

"Yes," said the man with blonde hair. 

"I must warn you," the Wind Kid said, "this body is the original but the circuit is a copy of the original three. I am no longer the same person I use to be." 

"I understand," Kaze said, "but you will always be welcome here as my new friend and as my assistant." 

"Thank you," the Wind Kid said. "I'd like to get to work as soon as possible. I've got some good ideas and I'm ready to put them to use." 

"What about your friends?" Kaze asked. 

"I'd like to go back to them, but I need to wait until my mission is complete. I know it's a daunting task, but it's too important to me. They would understand." 

Kaze smiled at the Wind Kid. "Are you always this serious?" 

The Wind Kid removed her hood and her blue-green hair flowed freely in the wind. "I use to try to fit in," she said. "Now I have a good understanding of who I am. I've changed a lot with the new circuit. It'll take me some time to get use to the new me." 

Then she smiled at the blonde-haired man. "I see things much differently now." 

Time passed. Her work was underway. On the table was a new maiden circuit. She was planning to send it to the reporter anonymously. Kaze walked into the room and leaned over her. "I see you've been busy," he smiled as he said this. He looked towards the other end of the work table and saw a half-written letter. It was addressed to Lime, and every sentence had been crossed out and rewritten at least three times. 

"Are you going to tell her?" Kaze asked. 

"I will," the Wind Kid said, "but it will take time for me to explain everything to her. She'll be the saddest that I'm not right there. I'd promised that I would always be there. I have someone watching over her for me though, but it's not the same." 

"I know you miss all of them," Kaze said. "Just remember that they're tough and they'll be okay." 

"You're right," the Wind Kid said. "Maybe we can go see them in a couple of years, once this project becomes fully established." 

"That would be nice," Kaze said, "then I can finally meet all your friends." 

********************** 

The ship slowly sailed away into the horizon. Eight figures could be seen waving away on board the ship as the land of New Texas faded out of sight. 

New Texas had a new President. After some careful investigation, it was concluded that Otaru and the others were wrongly accused of "conspiring to threaten the tranquility of New Texas". They were of course free to go. 

President Joy was currently standing trial for various crimes of "abuse of public office". The result was still pending at the present moment. 

The New Texas Battle Mecha? It was never used and is now housed in a museum where the curious public would pay to gawk at it. 

Dr. Hess? He remained a mystery. As he mysteriously appeared in New Texas, he also mysteriously disappeared without his motives being made clear. Otaru did have a feeling that that would not be the last they would see of him. At a later point, Luchs had mentioned to Otaru that she had seen him in New Texas 

Faust? He said that "he needed to continue his journey of self-discovery". He did however tell his Saber Dolls to continue their training to "be better persons". 

************************* 

Lime was still crying on board the vessel 'Nimitz' as the Saber Dolls and the rest looked on. 

"Listen." Otaru pulled one protective arm around Lime. "I'm sure Marine is still watching us from up there," he tried to reassure her as he pointed up to the stars. "She may be gone from our sight, but not from our hearts." 

Cherry and Bloodberry hugged Lime as she nodded while tears were still running down her eyes. 

Everyone, including Hanagata looked up to the sky wondering what adventures they might face next in the distant future. 

THE END 


End file.
